The proposed research is a test of the proposition that religious belief has a direct effect on political attitudes, in the context of the relation between voting and the religious revivals of the early nineteenth century. Historians have claimed, although without adequate evidence, that those revivals had an important influence on the political attitudes of those who experienced them. Revivalist areas became disposed to support political movements such as abolition and temperance whose positions were related to the content of revival preaching. These claims will be tested using county-level data on the incidence of revivals on social and economic structure, and on voting behavior. All the necessary data have been gathered, and the principal investigator will spend the second year completing the analysis and preparing a monograph based on the findings.